Mark Milton (Earth-712)
Mark Milton (legal name) | CurrentAlias = Hyperion | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Squadron Supreme | Relatives = Unnamed foster parents | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Squadron City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 460 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former cartoonist | Education = High School graduate | Origin = Only known surviving member of his world's Eternals. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Avengers #85 | HistoryText = The super-being that would become known as Hyperion is a native of Earth-712 (AKA Earth-S), who was the last surviving member of a race of Eternals. Although the circumstances are unrevealed, Hyperion would be adopted by the Milton family who would raise him as their adopted son Mark Milton. Mark would be raised with a strong moral code and eventually become the super-hero named Hyperion, after the Greek Titan. As an adult he would move to the city of Cosmopolis, New Troy and take up a job as a news reporter and start a relationship with fellow reporter Lonni Lattimer . During his early career as a hero, Hyperion would clash with villains such as Emil Burbank, and would also form an lasting friendship with fellow costumed hero Nighthawk and join him and others in forming the Squadron Supreme a league of heroes that would fight for justice on their Earth. In his adventures with the Squadron, Hyperion would clash with such foes as the Institute of Evil, and the Scarlet Centurion. During one such battle Hyperion and the other members of the Squadron were manipulated as pawns in a Contest of Champions between the Centurion and Earth-616's Grandmaster, where they were pitted against the Institute. The Squadron would win this battle, however it would inspire the Grandmaster to create his own Earth-616 version of the group called the Squadron Sinister, including an artificial construct of Hyperion. This would not be Hyperion's last encounter with beings from Earth-616, shortly thereafter he would meet the Avengers, heroes native to Earth-616 who would be accidentally transported to Earth-712. With the Squadron, Hyperion would work together with the Avengers in stopping Brainchild from causing the destruction of the Earth. Hyperion and the other Squadron members would end up in a series of exploits that would have their wills subjugated by a higher power, usually forcing them to clash with heroes from Earth-616. In the first such attempt, the Squadron Supreme were put under the control of President Nelson Rockefeller who was then being manipulated by the Serpent Crown of Earth-712. In a bid to take over the universe with his Serpent Cartel Rockefeller worked with Earth-616's Hugh Jones C.E.O. of the Roxxon Oil Company. This would lead to Hyperion and the Squadron Supreme to clash once more with the Avengers. The Avengers however would free the Squadron from the Serpent Crown's influence, and crush the Cartel's influence over the government of Earth-712, leaving it in the Squadron's hands while they disposed of both Serpent Crowns on Earth-616. When movie producers on Earth-712 begin making a film based on the adventures of the Squadron Supreme, Hyperion would travel to Earth-616 to ask the Avengers to participate in the film. Hyperion would only find Thor and the two would end up caught up in a plot orchestrated by Emil Burbank and the evil Hyperion of Earth-616 to get the two to clash with one another. When the truth is learned, Hyperion and Thor would defeat both foes together. Hyperion and the Squadron would once more be manipulated by the Overmind and Null the Living Darkness. This would come at a time when Nighthawk, in his identity of Kyle Richmond was President of the United States. Overmind and Null would take over the entire world and spin it into utter chaos, using the Squadron Supreme as their elite force to take over the world. The Squadron and their world would be freed from Overmind and Null's tyranny by the intervention of the Defenders a team of heroes from Earth-616. With their world left in chaos, Hyperion decided that the Squadron needed to gain control of the entire world. Hyperion and the Squadron would attempt to restore order and chaos and try to destabilize the world. Meeting with the other Squadron members, Hyperion would suggest that the group take on the task of protecting the world on a larger scope. Inspired by fellow Squadron member Power Princess' people of Utopia Isle, Hyperion would suggest that they tackle the real evils of the world: crime, poverty, hunger, and even death. They would decide to begin what was dubbed the Utopia Project, in the belief that their work would turn Earth into a Utopia. Believing that interfering with peoples lives in such a way to be unethical, Nighthawk would quit the group. During the night Kyle Richmond would step down as President of the United States, Hyperion and the Squadron would all unmask revealing their true identities to the world as an act of good faith to get the people on their side and on the side of the Utopia Program. During this public announcement, Hyperion unknowingly came very close to being shot by Richmond with a bullet made out of Argonite, the one substance that is lethal to him, however Kyle could not bring himself to pull the trigger. Hyperion would aid the Squadron in restoring basic human commodities, break up looting and protect the world from threats such as the Scarlet Centurion and the Institute of Evil. During this time, the Squadron would also take away the worlds firearms, replacing them with non-lethal weapons such as forcefield devices and energy pistols that encase their targets in spheres. The Squadron would also create cryogenic devices to keep the terminally ill frozen until such a time they can restore them to life and cure them of their ailment. Most controversial of all was the B-Mod machine, a device that would remove the criminal tendencies of those who were arrested. Although this device was only used on a voluntarily basis, a number of the Squadron members would quit the group after it's purposes were abused. As Hyperion would aid the Squadron in B-Modding their enemies the Institute of Evil and other villains, Nighthawk would recruit a team of villains and Squadron defectors to try and stop Hyperion's Utopia Program. Fearing that he to will be subject to the B-Mod machine, Hyperion's old foe Emil Burbank -- now calling himself Master Menace -- would pull the evil Hyperion of Earth-616 from a dimension limbo and contrive a scheme to replace the Earth-712 Hyperion with his doppelganger. Trapping the real Hyperion in the same limbo dimension, Burbank's plot would succeed until the evil Hyperion would fall in love with Power Princess and start a relationship with her after he secret killed her elderly husband. The evil Hyperion would then trap Burbank in the limbo reality with the real Hyperion. The old foes would work together to free themselves, and in a battle to the death Hyperion would ultimately kill his evil duplicate. The battle would not be without a person loss for Hyperion, as the overtaxing of his atomic vision would cause his retinas to burn out, leaving him blind. However he would be equipped with special glasses that would allow him to see for a time. Later, Nighthawk and his Redeemers would infiltrate the Squadron Supreme and then stage an attack on their compound in a bit to dismantle the Utopia Program. The battle would end with many casualties, Nighthawk included, who would manage to convince Hyperion of the errors in creating the Utopia Program, in that while their intentions were good eventually someone would abuse it for their own selfish ends. With his best friend dead, Hyperion would surrender the Squadron Supreme to the Redeemers and the Utopia Program would be dismantled. While the Squadron was trapped on Earth, the blind Hyperion met Quasar and Makkari. Makkari noted that Hyperion was of a similar race to the Eternals and instructed him on using his body's energy to heal his blindness. After numerous adventures on Earth-616, the Squadron Supreme, working with the Avengers and their associates Swordsman and Magdalene, and the Project Pegasus staff utilized a recovered Nth Projector to return the Squadron to their home reality. After several Squadroners were injured, the original members banded together with the son of the original Nighthawk and a returned Skrullian Skymaster to try and undo the damage done to their world in their absence. In recent times, Hyperion was called to the Panoptichron a crystal palace connected to the multiverse by Beak a mutant from Earth-616 who was then a member of the reality jumping Exiles to help his teammates battle an evil Hyperion from Earth-4023 who intended to use the Panoptichron to take over the multiverse. With the aid of a Hyperion from Earth-5764 and the Exiles, Hyperion would succeed in sending his evil alternate universe counterpart back to his home reality. When both good Hyperion's expressed their concern about leaving the Panoptichron in the care of the Exiles it would be Beak who once more would convince them to leave. This would not be Hyperion's last encounter with the Exiles, and he and the Squadron would clash with the group once more. When Proteus of Reality-58163 (then in the body of Hulk (John Eisenhart) of Earth-6375) would arrive on Earth-712 fleeing the Exiles, he would convince Hyperion and the Squadron that the Exiles have been abusing their responsibility and then fleeing to reality Earth-9200. Hyperion and the Squadron would clash with the Exiles before Proteus' trick was revealed. Not entirely sure that the Exile's are able to handle Proteus on their own, Hyperion would send Power Princess to join their ranks and put a stop to the mutant serial killer's reality jumping. Most recently, Hyperion would be among the members of the Squadron Supreme pulled to Earth-31916, home to an alternate reality version of the Squadron and got involved with their counterpart and a combined force of heroes from Earth-1610 to prevent the destruction of Earth-31916. | Powers = Hyperion's unique physiology is common among the Eternals. His body collects cosmic radiation and operates in a process similar to nuclear fusion. As a result, he possesses various superhuman attributes. Superhuman Strength: Hyperion possesses great physical strength. At his peak, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 100 tons. Although he has been classified being able to lift between 75 and 100 tons, he has on numerous occasions. been shown to match the strength of much stronger beings such as Gladiator, Hulk, and Thor Superhuman Speed: Hyperion can run, move, and react at speeds that are far beyond the physical capabilities of even the finest human athlete and is theorized to be about 100 times greater. Flight: Hyperion has the ability to levitate himself and fly through the air at tremendous speeds by harnessing and manipulating anti-gravitons. At his peak, he is capable of achieving speeds sufficient to attain orbital velocity, roughly 25,000 miles per hour. Once in space, he is capable of reaching lightspeed. Superhuman Stamina: Hyperion's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him .Hyperion is also able to physically withstand the rigors of space without any special clothing. It isn't known if he doesn't have to breathe or if he can merely hold his breath for greatly extended periods of time. Superhuman Durability: Hyperion's body is far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Hyperion can withstand high caliber naval gun fire, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to near absolute temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy beams and great impact forces such as being repeatedly struck by Gladiator and from Thor's hammer without sustaining injury. During an adventure into Earth-1610, otherwise known as the Ultimate Marvel Universe, Hyperion's dense skin was sufficiently able to withstand being slashed by Adamantium claws of that universe's version of Wolverine without being injured. However, as there have been several noticeable differences between Adamantium in the Earth-1610 and Earth-616 continuities, this doesn't mean Hyperion could withstand being slashed by the Adamantium claws of the Earth-616 version of Wolverine. Superhuman Agility: Hyperion's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Hyperion's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are far superior to those of the finest human athlete and are roughly 100 times greater. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Hyperion is capable of willfully manipulating great amounts of cosmic energy for a few physical purposes: *'Atomic Vision:' Hyperion is capable of firing beams of highly intensive heat from his eyes that's often referred to as Atomic Vision, as well as several others. The full limits of his Atomic Vision isn't known, but it is known that he can generate up to at least 12,000 degrees Fahrenheit. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his body's great physical resistance to injury, it is possible for him to be hurt. If injured, Hyperion can purposely channel cosmic energy to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human being is capable of. Hyperion's healing abilities have proven sufficient to, over time, regenerate damage done to his eyes since going blind after overuse of his Atomic Vision. Hyperion's healing powers also dramatically decrease the rate of his aging to an unknown degree. It isn't known if he ages at an exceptionally slow pace or if he has stopped aging altogether. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases, viral infections, toxins, chemical poisoning, corrosives, and radiation exposure. | Abilities = Hyperion has had some training in hand to hand combat. However, despite his lack of any seriously formalized training, the sheer scope of his various superhuman attributes make him a highly formidable combatant. | Strength = Class 100. Hyperion is capable of lifting approximately 100 tons. | Weaknesses = Hyperion's powers and physical vitality are severely diminished if he is exposed to Argonite radiation. Whether this radiation actually interferes with his body's ability to metabolize cosmic energy or if it is simply a pychosomatic reaction isn't fully revealed. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Hyperion was created as a pastiche of DC Comics' Superman. | Links = * }} Category:Flight Category:Eternals Category:Squadron Supreme members Category:Material Weakness Category:Optic Blasts Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Invulnerability Category:Regeneration Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Sega - Thor